


Blurred Vision (Broken Glasses)

by MrsAlot



Series: Broken Glasses [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Random Encounters, competing for attention, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident reviled his hotness but left Rung practically blinded, all the crew scramble to spend as much time with the sweet and gorgeous bot as possible... by any means necessary  ((carries straight on form 'Taking one for the team')))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magnus the Gentlemch

**Author's Note:**

> after i wrote 'taking one for the team' Everyone wanted more...
> 
> so i decided to do another little prompt series... 
> 
> hopfuly peeps will like it...

“This way Rung.” Ultra Magnus said, a large but gentle servo on the psychiatrist arm as he guided him down the halls. They had already been down to the med-bay, First-Aid having already had a comm. from Ratchet to telling him to expect a visit. The young medic had cooed in sympathy and dutifully gave Rung some pain relief. Ultra Magnus was now escorting the now almost blinded mech back to his quarters. All the while stealing glances and admiring the utterly beautiful fetchers of the psychiatrist now he was free from his glasses.

“I can only apologises that I did not stop them sooner, if I had you would not be injured now.” The big mech sighed, feeling guilty that he’d inadvertently caused the mech pain by not doing his job.  
“Oh don’t be silly Magnus, It’s just one of those things that happens.” Rung chuckled, really having no hard feelings towards the two mechs, it was an accident after all.  
“You will have a written apologies from the pair of them before the cycle is out.” Magnus assured him, a tone of utter conviction. Rung had no doubt that he would do as he’d promised.  
There really is no need to do that Magnus…” the psychiatrist tried but he really knew it was futile trying to disway him.

“Hummm… Still that should be held accountable…” The Tyrest officer muttered, already planning where to nab the two culprits to drag them to his office and write those letters. He look back down at his charge. “Your work shift commences at 0900 tomorrow, doesn’t it?” Rung wasn’t at all surprised that Magnus knew his work schedule, he would bet Sanix that he knew precisely where everyone was, or was supposed to be during any given time of the cycle.

“It dose indeed.” He nodded.  
“Would you care for assistance getting to your office tomorrow?” Ultra Magnus asked gently, not wanting to sound too eager. To his delight, a bright smile lit up the handsome mechs face, one that just melted the bigger bots spark.  
“Oh why, that would be most helpful of you! I forgot how hard it was navigating when everything is just a series of coloured blobs.” Rung chuckled. “But would you mind coming a little earlier? I usually stop by the mess hall for fuel before work, if you come by about 0800 we could get our morning rations together.”

“You… want to… have rations with me?” Magnus said slowly, wanting to clarify what his herd, because right now he was thinking he’d just died and to the Well.  
“Only if you don’t mind, I don’t want to be a trouble. If your busy, I can always get someone to run me down a cube to my office.”  
“No, no!” Magnus almost yelled, he quickly regained his composure and cleared his intakes. “There is no need to trouble anyone, that perfectly acceptable request. I would be… delighted to join you.” The law officer assured the smaller mech.  
“Lovely! I’m looking forward to it.” Rung said, once again flashing that beautiful smile of his, Magnus was glad Rung couldn’t see the undignified, dopey look on his face.

“Well… here you are.” Ultra Magnus said somewhat sadly as they arrived at the doctors quarters, which meant his time with him was over… at least until tomorrow.  
“Thank you again, Magnus,” Rung said, reaching out to rest a friendly hand on his arm. “Your help is greatly appreciated.”  
“Do not mention it Rung.” The law mech said softly, “It was no trouble at all. Will… you be alright? On your own?”  
“Oh yes, I think I can manage… though don’t hold me to that, if you see a few new dents in the morning…” Rung chuckled, his smile made cute little crinkles in the metal around his optics. “well, Good night Magnus and thanks again.”  
“Your welcome. Have a pleasant evening.” The big mech nodded down as the mech disappeared into his quarters.

Ultra Magnus simply stood there for a moment, thinking about his trip down here… and now his ‘Breakfast Date’ with the handsome psychiatrist. Everyone was going to be so jealous! The law bot looked down that halls, left and right, checking the coast was clear and that no one was around… He bit down on his lip to try and stifle the huge grin that was threatening to split his face in two, he letting out a sharp, happy little sqwee and wiggled on the spot in utter delight.


	2. Rodimus Bumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung keeps bumping into Rodimus... or is it the other way around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonderful anon prompt form Tumblr
> 
> Rodimus is a little shit... and i love him for it...

“Oh Rodimus! I am so, so sorry!” Rung cried out after he’d walked straight into the captains chest. Again.  
“Whoops, easy there Rung.” The young captain chuckled gently steadying the mech with a gentle hand in the small of his back.  
“I Just… I don’t know what’s the matter with me today! This is the sixth time I’ve done it!” Rung cried out shaking his head in dismay, more annoyed at himself for being so clumsy and getting in his captains way.

“Not that I mind these little run in, but at this rate I’m going to have a Rung size dent in my chest by the end of the cycle.” The hotrod joked.  
“I think I may have to go see Perseptor and ask if he can provide me with some sort of alarmed proximity sensors… or a white stick I can wave around…” The Psychiatrist muttered.  
“It could be worse,” The taller bot smiled pleasantly. “you could keep running into Siren, you know how jumpy he is, you’d be deaf as well as blind.” Rungs pretty face scrunched up as he suddenly got very close to the younger mech, scrutinised the red and yellow chest.  
“You alright there Rung?” The captain asked, not that he was complaining, he quite enjoyed the handsome white and orange nerd being this close.

“Oh dear primus look at what I did! I am so sorry!” The psychiatrist said, and started rubbing at a big streak of transferred paint that had obviously happened during their collision. The light orange now marring the bright red and gold. Rung’s trademark eyebrows drew together as he gently tried removing the mark. Rodimus chewed his lip, shamelessly enjoying the touch and seeing the smaller mech so intent in his body, even if it was just to try and remove a smudge. 

“Hay, don’t worry about it, it’s not a big deal.” The Captain said, some what reluctantly. “That’ll buff right out.”  
“Still… I feel responsible for scuffing you.” Rung sighed, still rubbing at the spot,  
“Heh, honestly Rung, you can scuff my paint job any day.” The hotrod said smoothly, his tone and words laced with meaning. But sadly, like always, it went right over the older mechs head. 

“Dear me… this isn’t budging.” Rung looked very disheartened.  
“It’s alright, really,” Rodimus smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, “It was just a bump. But tell ya what, if it happens again, you come down to the wash rack with me and you buff them out for me?” The Captain practically purred, turning on his most dashing and suggestive smile. To anyone within audio shot, it was clear what he was suggesting.

“That seems fair enough.” Rung agreed with a hefty sigh as he moved off. “I’m really sorry, and I will try be a bit more careful where I’m going Rodimus.” The young mech was flabbergasted as he went back to his table, Rungs seeming immunity to his charms was un-nerving, But hay, he’d got Rung to feel him up a little, so it wasn’t a total loss. His smile faltered a little when he turned round and found a group of apparently annoyed faces. His inner aft-head laughed, enjoying the heated glares.

“What?!” Rodimus cried out, throwing his hands up, trying to look innocent, but failing miserably, His optics showed he had no regrets.  
“You have no shame do you.” Ultra Magnus said with a slow shake of his helm.  
“Ugh… I though you knew that already?” The cocky young bot smirked.  
“We know what the frag your doing.” Skids growled. “Your doing it on purpose! Stop it!”  
“Uuuuuuh…. No,” the hot rod grinned. “Your just all jealous that you didn’t think of it first…”


	3. Tailgates Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung had a bit of an incident... but Tailgate is ever ready to lend a servo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt form tumblr  
> infact... all this series are pormptss... so... slowly working my way through them

“Oh… blast it…” Rung muttered, he gave a annoyed huff as he looked at the content of his box that was now spilled all over the hall floor. He’s tripped on, Primus knows what, stumbled and in the panic, dropped his box. His arms had flailed around as he teetered trying to find something to hold onto to save him form landing on the deck. With his limited vision the whole ordeal was rather terrifying. He manage to steady himself against the bulkhead… but sadly, the box didn’t fair so well.

“Rung what happened?!” came the instantly recognizable voice of Tailgate, Rung looked up to see a white and blue fuzzy blob coming towards him at a fast pace.  
“Hay tailgate.” He smiled despite his annoyance.  
“Here, lemme give you a hand.” The minibot said, keeling down to help collect the assorted gubbins.  
“Thank you, there are some rather small bits and I’m bound to miss them.” Rung sighed, the last thing he wanted was to lose anything just because he couldn’t spot it. As much as he protested that he could manage… he was finding it a tad difficult doing day to day things, He couldn’t wait for his glasses to be fixed and the micro fractures in his optical array to heal.

“Are these the models you’ve been working on?” Tailgate asked, as he picked tiny pieces up off the floor. Being extra careful as he put them into a tiny box he’d found among the scattered sections of semi completed spaceships.  
“Yes, I had planned on going to Swerves for a few hours and try to finish one.”  
“But I thought you couldn’t see very well.”  
“Not when it comes to distance, but close up is okay.” The psychiatrist explained while he packed up some of the bits he could make out. “Little fiddly detailed work I can do an inch form my nose is something I can still manage.”

“Would you like a hand getting down to the bar?” Tailgate asked as the last of the models were placed safely in the box. “I was going that way’s.” Rung had always been very independent and he really despised the fact he needed so much help because of his ‘unusually’ weak vision. He hated to be an utter nuisance to his crewmates, but he told himself that it wouldn’t be for long, so the minibots offer was a welcome one.

“Would you mind? I didn’t realise how much trouble it would be to carry a box and try and navigate at the same time.” Rung sighed, rubbing the spot between his optics already feeling tired. Hopefully a drink, some company and building some ships would make him feel better.  
“Not at all!” the minibot chirped happily, picking up the now full box for the taller mech. 

“Let me take that.” The psychiatrist said, holing out his hands.  
“No, no! It’s alright,” Tailgate said, moving the box further away from him. “I’ll carry it for you.”  
“It’s alright, I can take it.” Rung insisted.  
“Ah! No! You’ve already tripped up once, I don’t want you dropping them again, they might get broken and that would upset you more.” The white and blue bot said, looking up at him with his big visor covered optics. The mech was just so sweet it instantly soothed his drained soul.  
“Fair point.” Rung smile, the minibot had a point after all, he shouldn’t tempt fate. “Alright then, But only if you’re sure.”  
“Absolutely!” Tailgate chirped cheerfully, “This way.” 

The two then set off, they made pleasant small talk, about this and that as they made their way down to Swerves. When they arrived, the psychiatrist presents didn’t go un-noticed, but Rung couldn’t see the turned helms and Tailgate was too concerned as he’d just herd how the slender mech was having trouble seeing the instructional pad for his models and how straining and squinting to read it cause him such terrible headaches. 

“I Got an idea, say no if you want but, would you like drink? Cuz I could get us some and… then I could help you some more. I could read the instructions if you like? Would that help?” The minibot asked shyly, holding the box he still carried a little closer as he looked up at the taller bot. Rung smiled down at the small mech, gratitude clear on his face, he was touched by the bots thoughtfulness. 

“Oh Tailgate,” Rung smiled brightly, his optics warm and full of affection as he looked down at the little blurry white and blue blob. “You’d do that for me?  
“Of course.” Tailgate nodded.  
“You are an absolute sweetspark.”  
“Well, what are friends for.” The minibot chuckled.  
“Indeed, and I am very lucky to have one like you.” The handsome mech said, then to the little Cybertronians surprise lent down, placed a gentle hand on his faceplate to tilt it up as he tenderly bestowed a grateful kiss onto of the minibots helm. 

“Awww,” Tailgate flustered, toeing the deck as a warm and fuzzy feeling spread inside him. “It’s nothing really. Just wanna help a friend out.”  
“And I am thankful for it, so as your being my eye’s, is there anywhere free to sit?” he asked, looking round, only seeing a variety of coloured moving splodges. He could just about recognize the large, bright Engex tubes behind the bar.  
“OH! Over there!” the happy little mech called, grabbing Rungs servos and guiding him over to the free seats. The blue and white minibot saw to it that the almost blinded mech was settled before he turned towards the bar.

“You get set up here and I’ll go get th-” The minibots stalled as he looked round and was confronted with a sea of very… very unhappy Cybertronians. All optic were on him, each pair an envious heated glare. Rodimus was pouting like a spoilt child, Swerve looked to like he was going to brake the glass he was cleaning. Ultra Magnus was frowning more deeply the usual and Whirl… well… Whirls one optics was narrowed dangerously and his pincer was making the ‘you’re dead’ gesture across his throat. Everywhere he looked… he saw trouble. Tailgate suddenly felt very, very small and venerable.

“Ummm… On second thoughts… it’s quiet busy… we should probably wait till Swerve comes by…” the minibot suggested meekly, quickly scampering back, he dashed under the table and wriggle up beside Rung, sitting as far away from any ones reach as possible. Looking round at all the seething faces, giving him death evils, he thought it best if he didn’t stray far from Rungs side tonight… if not ever again…


	4. Twirl with Whirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl passing by a distracted Rung... he cant help but have a little fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another awesome anon prompt from Tumblr.

Rung had his nose in a data pad as he walked down hall, he should really have known better and actually watch where he was going, the amount of times he’d tripped or fallen over or run into someone had been ridiculous. But the story was just so engrossing to put down. Who knew the inner monologue of a serial killers could be so darkly humorous. To compensate for his lack of attention, he had one servo running the tips of his fingers along the bulkhead to make sure he didn’t stray too far from its support and so that he stayed out of others way. 

Rung couldn't see Whirl coming from the opposite direction, the helicopter watched him as he approached with a keen, appreciative optic. He shamelessly ogled the slender mechs frame, admired the grace in how he moved and the delightful face that was lit by the glowing data pad. The bot was truly a work of art, Whirl had no trouble admitting that, the whole fragging ship seemed to have a stiff one for the gorgeous doctor, no sense being the only one in trying to deigning it. 

Rung was seemingly still unaware of his presents as they neared each other, The wrecker suddenly had a flash of inspiration and saw his chance at having a little, ‘one on one session’. He swivelled his stilt like ped as he passed the psychiatrist just enough to get under him. The helicopter felt the others foot collide with his and trip.

The mech gave a terrified yelp as he fell, his handsome face twisted in utter panic as he felt gravity take him, mentally bracing himself for the impact. But it never came, Rung felt a strong grip on his arm, halting his fall, a force then hoisted him up and spun him round, then there was solid presents on his back, holding him securely as he was tilted back to an almost to a horizontal position. With his lack of vision the whole ordeal was quite…. Nauseating.

When his vision stopped moving and his internal gyros righted themselves, he could just make out the dark blue grey metal and distinct one glowing yellow optic looking happily down at him. As much as he was grateful for the rescue form another embarrassing fall… he was always a little weary of any of the mono-optic mechs actions… one never knew why he did things… or where they would lead…

“Ah… Hello Whirl.” Rung said pleasantly, offering the bot a gentle smile.  
“Hay there Doc.” The Wrecker said smoothly. “You okay? You tripped.”  
“Yes I did, again.” The psychiatrist sighed. “I think I’m alright… Thank you for catching me though.”   
“Don’t mention it.” The Helicopter chuckled devilishly, leaning in a little closer. “Thanks for falling for me.”


	5. Delicious Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift knows a tasty way to close to Rung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt from an awesome anon...

Drift sat at the bar, looking very pleased with himself as he continued tarting around with the bright blue bow on a box in front of him. He’d brought it in with him and Rodimus had staved off inquiring… but after the sixth time Drift had readjusted the perfect bow he had to ask.  
“So… What’s in the box?” The captain finely ventures, pointing at it with his curly straw.  
“Just some Energon goddies I whipped up earlier.” The handsome mech smiled. “I’ve spent the day trying to perfect my treat recipes.” The hot rod nearly choked on his drink at the sword bots casual reply.  
“Waite… waite… you’re tellin’ me… you make Goddies.”  
“Yeah,” Drift nodded simply. “I learnt while I was with the Circle of Light.”

“WAHAHAHA!” Whirl cackled madly from the other end of the bar, knocking over his drink in the process. “Hippy drippy Drift is a little bitty homemaker! Big bad ex-Decepticon makes sweeties! Oh! OH! Do you have a frilly apron and matching heater mitts?! I bet you do! I bet you look adorable!” the other gathered mechs around within audio shot begun to snigger and chuckle. Drift paid them no mind, he just smiled, a sly thing that held so much mirth.

“Yeah, go ahead, call me all the names you want... laugh your helms off at my expense… I don’t care… cuz there’s two reasons I’m not bothered by it.”  
“Which are?” Rodimus chuckled, just picturing Drift in matching bright pink lacy apron an oven mitts.  
“Well, 1. I’ve found that Ratchet has a very sweet tooth and giving him stuff sooths his temper…”

“Defiantly a good enough reason.” Trailcutter nodded.   
“One to remember, I feel.” Swerve agreed as he poured some drinks.  
“And the second?” The Red and gold mech prompted.  
“Rung absolutely loves my goddies.” Drift grinned broadly, an almost evil glint in his optic. Everyone stilled around him, realization dawning on their faces. No one had time to question him further as the psychiatrist in question just happened to walk in.

“HAY RUNG!” Drift called loudly, drawing everyone’s attention in the bar. They all watched as the samurai mech practically bounced happily over to the older bot. They seemed to exchange pleasantries first before Drift handed the box of Energon goodies over to the smaller mech with a deceptively shy little smile.

They watched in amazement as Rungs face lit up in utter joy, he took the box eagerly, opened it up and just smelt the contents. He closed his eyes as a look of complete bliss spread over his beautiful face. It was incredible to watch and made nearly all bot’s present swoon and sigh. All perked up as the orange and white bot took a small piece and popped it into his mouth. Everyone captivated as those perfect lips opened and took a bite of the soft green jellified treat. A few bots excusing themselves from the room (it was just too much for them to take) while the rest watched in awe… 

The biggest shock came when Rung reached up and wrap his arms around the younger bots neck, pulling him down to give him a very big, very grateful hug. His body pressed close to the TIC. Drift laughed brightly and returned the gesture… a little too enthusiastically for everyone’s liking. 

Drift cast a look over to the other at the bar, his arms wrapped around the slender frame, his chin resting on the smaller mechs shoulder. The ex-Decepticons own handsome face, one of smug satisfaction as he gave the now fuming bots around a cheeky wink. Deviousness written all over his face.

“Well played Drift,” Swerve nodded, admiring his ingenious novel angle.  
“Well played indeed…” Rodimus pouted, hating the way the loveable nerd was clinging to his TIC while he could barley get a pat on the arm from him. All over some sweet treats.  
“Sly Mother-fragger…” Whirl growled, his optic narrowed dangerously. “I hate him…but love I love him too… my feelings are confused…”


	6. Giggles with Swerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night in the bar, Swerve get to brighten Rungs day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY long over due prompt form tumblr.
> 
> i took a break cuz i had some stress at work and with my health, so i've only just started writing again.
> 
> i had two request for Rung and Swerve, i will likely do another as i really love these two interacting.

It was a relatively quiet night at Swerves, though there was plenty of bots around, it was a very chilled and pleasant atmosphere. As usual, Rung had an entourage of bots gathered around him, enjoying his quiet and tranquil company while they all secretly tried to monopolize his attention and shamelessly ogled the handsome but practically blinded mech. Currently the psychiatrist was sandwiched between Whirl and Fort Max. The two very dangerous mechs dwarfing him and forming, much to everyone else’s disgruntlement, a protective barrier so no one else could get too close. 

Rung as always was oblivious to everyone’s ulterior motives and was just enjoying his drink and everyone’s presents. Swerve had taken up the stage and was currently wrapping up one of his far fetched stories. Sometimes the bartenders tails were borderline headache inducing, but today, this one had been surprisingly entertaining. 

“… So the guy says to me, ‘But I thought he was the minibot?!” Swerve grinned. He was rewarded with a generous amount of god natured laughter from the gathered bots, but the best sound came form the slender orange and white mech opposite him. Enough to make everone else shut up just to listen to it.  
“Pffffhahahahah!” Came the sound of Rung’s bright laughing. It was utterly delightful, soft and light. It was only made better by the sight of his warm smile and the way his bright optics crinkled with mirth. “Oh, that was funny!” He chuckled, completely unaware that he was now the soul focus of the entire table.

“You liked that Rung?” Whirl chuckled, amusement in his voice.  
“Oh my yes! After all the trips and falls and bad luck I seem to be having recently, I am in need of a good laugh.” Rung said was a sad smile directed at the white and red blob before him. “Thank you Swerve for telling it.” A few bots shifted uncomfortably, having been, somewhat responsible, for some of those trips and falls. 

“Well I’m sure Swerve knows some more that will cheer you up.” Swerve received an elbow in the side from Skids. “Don’t ya buddy?” The metallurgist grinned widely, it wasn’t often mechs actually encourage him to talk and tell jokes. If it made Rung happy he’s do it in a spark beat.

“Sure! I know plenty! If you’re in need of a laugh, you’ve come to the right bot!” the bartender grinned. “Ultra Magnus would like this one! What’s the difference between unlawful and illegal? – unlawful is against the law, illegal is a sick bird.” That caused a lot of groans but Rung again chuckled brightly, is smile radiant and warmed every spark around him. It gave the mini bot more confidence to continue his jokes.

“Alright, Two atoms ran into each other. One atom said: “I think I’ve lost an electron!” the second atom said: “are you sure?” the first atom said: “I’m positive!” That at least got a few sniggers form most of the mechs around the table and once again they were all delighted to hear the slender and handsome psychiatrist wonderful laughter. It was infectious, enchanting to watch and heavenly to hear.

“So, here’s one specially for you Rung. An inmate in an asylum proclaimed loudly: ‘I am Megatron!’” Swerve bellowed in a deep voice. “‘how do you know?’ a fellow inmate asked. ‘Unicron told me!’ The first inmate declared proudly, then a voice from another room shouted ‘I did not!’” That one had Rung nearly choking on his drink he’d tried to sip, the psychiatrist spluttered with giggles and in turn made everyone else melt at his adorableness.

“Okay, okay! try this one!” Swerve said excitedly, reading himself, feeling brave enough to try something more risky. If his captain, or Ultra Magnus were here he would dare say it, he would surely be thrown in the brig. But they were no where to be seen and life was worth nothing without a little risk. “What is the difference between the Ark and Rodimus?” The metallurgist waited a beat. “They know how many mechs went down on the ark!”

“PFFFFFHAHAHAH!” Skids couldn’t help the howl that exited form his vocal processor, along with a round of astounded gasps, all a little shocked and somewhat impressed that the little bot would go there.   
“Hehehe, Oh! Oh my! Haha!” Rung hid his smile behind his hands feeling a bit guilty about laughing. Sensing he had struck gold with the group, a devilish smirk crossed his face and the little minibot continued without hesitation, he had more where that came from, and begun quickly firing them off… each one making the handsome mech to laugh harder and harder.

“How are a Turtle and Rodimus the same? Once on their back their both screwed! What’s the difference between a tripod and Rodimus? You can keep the tripods legs closed! What dose Rodimus consider safe interfacing?! A padded desk!” Swerve practically shouted the last one. 

It cause the whole table to erupt, not just Rung. Poor Rung by now was wheezing and thumped the table in uncontrollable laughter, he felt so terrible for enjoying the bad taste jokes but, By Primus the guilt just made it a whole lot funnier. 

“Oh I-I shouldn’t-shouldn’t laugh but! Oh dear! Heheheheeh!” He sniggered,   
“It’s okay to laugh eyebrows, it’s funny cuz it’s aaaaallll true.” Whirl said smoothly, only succeeding in making him wheeze harder.  
”Do you want some more?!” The red and white minibot asked eagerly. “I got a tone more!”

“Oh! Oh, Sw-Swer-Swerve! No! Please! S-stop!” Rung panted, waving his hands frantically, trying to regain some control over himself but unable to get rid of the smile off his face. “I-I can’t take any more!” Swerve sat back, beaming with pride at what he’d done. Rung was utterly beautiful when he laughed and made all assembled spark flutter, and Swerve was the one that had caused it.

“Ow… ow… oh my sides hurt,” Rung sniggered, clutching his sides, his face hurt and his ventilation systems ached from the irregular stress they’d just been under, but he felt so much better then he’d had for the past few days. “Oh Swerve… Thank you so much! I need that.” The handsome mech said, smiling brightly at the white and red blob.

“I-I’m just going to… go… have a breather… Over there…” Fort Max mumbled and excused himself, making a B-line for the door, not being able to retain his cool demeanour in Rungs presents for much longer before he did something foolish.   
“I think I’ll join you…” Atomizer said clearing his intakes. A few others muttered there excuses and left with him leaving the others to bask in the psychiatrist presents making unashamed doe eye’s at him while melt into puddles of happy goo.


	7. Fort Max and the Prezzie Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fort Max gives Rung a present to cheer him up... the rest of the crew are not about to let him get away with that and be out done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very, very long over due prompt for Tumblr. Many thanks to the anon who dropped it in my inbox, this was a fun one.

“Why Max! it’s… it’s lovely!” Rung cried happily, his whole face alight with absolute joy as he looked over the beautiful little model he’d just been given. Fortress Maximus had pulled him aside after a crew meeting and shyly presented the smaller mech with a gift.  
“Well… it’s nuthin’ really.” He said quietly, his large frame shifting with awkwardness, but enjoying the sight of a happy Rung.  
“It’s certainly not nothing! I’ve been looking all over for a replica of this ship. Where ever did you find it?” The handsome mech asked, scrutinized the model, bringing it close to his face so he could see it more clearly with his terrible eyesight. As delighted as he was to have been given something he’d desired for so long, the psychiatrist was getting a funny feeling. The model was so detailed it had to of been expensive. “It must have cost a small fortune Max?”

“I got it on our last planet side trip. I saw it and, well, I remembered you saying that you wanted that type,” The big mech shrugged. “So I got it for you. Doesn’t matter what it cost…”  
“Oh but Max… you really shouldn’t have.” Rung said looking up at him, even if all he saw was fuzzy splodges of colour. “It was expensive wasn’t it? It’s a lovely gesture, but I can’t exce-”  
“Aww, now don’t you start with that!” The large bot cut in loudly, before clearing his intakes, and saying quietly. “I wanna give it to you. You’ve just had such a rough time lately, I wanted to get you something nice, ya know, to cheer him up. Like I said, doesn’t matter what it coat. It’s worth it,” He hung his head a little in nervousness. “If it makes you happy, that all that matters.”

Rung smiled and gave a resigned sigh. There was no point in arguing… Fort Max wasn’t going to take no for an answer and besides, he really did love the model and he reeeeally didn’t want to give it back at all. He was truly touched by the Wardens generosity and the fact that he remembered just what one he had wanted. Besides, didn’t they say it was bad luck to refuse a gift? He already had so much he couldn’t afford risking anymore.

“Well then… in that case, Thank you Max. It’s a wonderful gift. It’s perfect. I love it.”  
“Really?” The big mech asked. The slender bot merely smiled graciously. Reaching out he taking the huge servo in his own. Optics shining brightly up at the large grey blob in front of him as he squeezed his servo in gratitude.  
“Yes, I do. Thank you so much.”  
“Aww shucks… it’s alright Rung… really…your welcome…” The warden said, toeing the decking and shifting shyly as heat flushed his frame. He felt so giddy, his spark swelling with happiness. He’d done something right, for a change. He wanted to run off and hide and bask in Rungs presents all at the same time. He was an idiot and he knew it… but seeing the little bot happy was worth being an idiot for.

Neither of them notices the array of attentive and curious optics watching them…

>>

It wasn’t a day later, after an apparent emergency stop at a trading planet, that Rung was victim of a most unusual accidents…

The psychiatrist was carefully walking to his office, running his servos along the bulkhead, using what little vision he had to watch out for oncome bots or obstacles in his way. He’d become so clumsy. Running into other bots and falling over nearly every hour. He had almost forgotten how much he relied on his glasses.

When he reached the door, He sighed in relief, having made it all the way there in one piece today. He tapped in the door code, stepped in… and promptly tripped aft over helm over a pile of stuff in the doorway. The slender mech was so frustrated he let out a string of very choice words. He didn’t leave this here! It certainly wasn’t there last night! So who in their right mind would pile stuff inside his door?! 

The poor bot righted himself on the deck, shut his optics and took in a slow intake. He let it out in a loud drawn out huff. Releasing the negative energy, it wouldn’t help anything if he got himself worked up and mad. After a few moments he opened his eye’s he look around him, he could just make out the various different shapes and multi-coloured blobs on the deck around him. 

He picked up one and brought it close to see it properly. Surprised to find it was a clear box of delicate, tiny tools for detailed model making, tied up with satiny red and white ribbon decoration. There was a tag attached, it was clearly a gift. Baffled, he opened the card, he had to squint to read the immaculate hand written note.

“Sorry the glasses are taking so long, Hope you find these useful- Ratchet.” He read out loud. Stunned. He’d mentioned to the medic he’d have to look for some new modelling tools, his were coming to the end of their lives. It was a lovely gift but why would Ratchet get him a present and then be so reckless as to leave it on top of a load of junk for him to trip on? Again he looked at the things around him, only on closer inspection to see… That all of the objects he’d gone flying over were gifts. His frustration and annoyance quickly forgotten as Rung looked over every single package.

A tub of sweet smelling, very expensive, wax from Rodimus. A large bottle of his favourite engex from Swerve. Drift had left him another box of delicious looking goodies, From Ultra Magnus there was data slug, the message reading that it had music to help relax to. A ornamental and beautifully crafted time piece form Whirl. 

The list went on and on as he carefully picked up every box or tube and read the little messages attached. Powerglide, Skids, Sunstreaker, Atomizer, Tailgate, Perceptor, Hoist… so many bots had left him little tokens of affection… 

Rung sat there, amazed at the pile of lovely things spread around him. A large smile graced his face, his mood completely lifted by the extensive show of kindness. He felt very cared for at the moment, but it was curious beyond words, he couldn’t help but wonder what had suddenly gotten into everyone …


	8. It's Optimus Prime Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Optimus's brief stay on the Lost Light, he meets a bot he vaguely remembers... and like everyone... falls head over heals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my god.... i can only thank everyone for their patients for this to be continued.
> 
> I've not had the greatest year, suffering form a physical injury and the mental repercussions.
> 
> I literally sunk into a dark pit and couldn't bring myself to do anything. my creativity and drive went up in smoke. but i'm getting better and part of my therapy has been to start writing again, even if its only a bit a day.
> 
> this chapter has the honor of being the first thing I've published since my accident.

“Thank you once again, for your hospitality Rodimus.” Optimus said, gratitude clear in his deep melodic voice. “It is good to once again be among friends, regardless of the circumstances.”  
“Hay, don’t mention it. It’s no Problem Optimus. Always happy to have you around.”  
“Please Rodimus…. It’s Orion. Just Orion Now.” The large blue and red bot reminded him… again. Sometime the ex-leader felt like he spent nearly all his time now correction bots. But he understood, even in his own mind he still thought of himself as Optimus. It’d been a long time since he’d used the name he had been given at his creation.

“Ah! Sorry! Gonna take some getting used to.” The younger mech apologised. “Hay, you still wanna go for that drink? I know Swerve keeps the good stuff stashed away, I’m sure if you ask him he’ll fall over himself to give it to you.” The old prime chuckled behind his mask. He remembered the little red and white bartender form the last time he visited. He’d taken a unexpected snap of them and even set him as a ring tone on his communicator. He like him. 

They made their way to the bar, chatting about nonsense. Arriving to find the place quite busy, but calm. Mechs were dotted here and there in groups and alone. As they entered, they received calls of welcome. Falling into well practiced automatic motions, the big bot greeted his fellow Cybertronians. Optimus nodded politely as he walked past mechs he knew and others not so much, including a solitary figure in a booth by himself surrounded by what looked like tiny ship bits. 

The ex-prime inclining his head in acknowledgement as he passed. The slender pail orange mech looked up at him briefly, a fleeting smile before returning his attention to his hands. Optimus only took four more paces before he stopped dead in his tracks and reversed... only to stand and stare at the bot he just walked by. Unbeknownst to him, His actions catching the silent attention of every crewmate in the bar. Meny Optics watched and sensitive audios listened in curiously to what was going to unfold.

His optic reset every time he blinked, making sure he was seeing what he was, and it wasn’t an illusion. Optimus got the weirdest feeling that he’d met this bot before… but for the life of him he could place where? How could he not remember? The smaller, slim mech was utterly gorgeous. Delicate fetchers of pure perfection,. The concentration on it as he fiddled with the model in his hands was utterly captivating. Surely he would remember vividly encountering this mech?

“I’m sorry to disturbed you but, by chance have we met?” Optimus asked the mech. The smaller bot looked up with a bit of a squint, as if trying to see him through fog.  
“Optimus Prime? Is that you?” The lightly coloured bot asked. Making a guess based on the coloured blobs he could see in front of him, the voice was the biggest clue though, not many mech had the vocal gravitas of the last Prime.  
“I go by the name Orion now, but yes.” The retired cop’s spark melted when the attractive bot smiled so brightly it felt like a sunrise. Making his already beautiful face just gleam.  
“I thought I heard your voice before. I’m so sorry I haven’t had a chance to catch you and say hello since you’ve arrived. I’ve been a little busy.” 

“So am I right in thinking we have met before?” Orion asked again.  
“Indeed we have. Don’t you not remember?” The mechs distinctive eyebrows drawing together, making him look adorable and causing the other bots lips twitch behind his mask in adoration. “I might look a little different. You see I usually have my optical enhancers, but they were damage a while back. So I’m having to go without.” 

Optical enhancers? The mech normally wore glasses? What a delightfully quaint nuance, Optimus thought. His mind running back, over every mech he’d met, trying to place where he’d met this one before. When it hit him, he took in a sharp intake. Dear Primus was he-? Could it really be the same bot from all those millennia ago? He looked… just so different without the glasses!

“Oh yes! Of course! How foolish of me. We met after I had my face reconstructed didn’t we? Rung wasn’t it?” Optimus spoke cheerfully, remembering the helpful and gentle mech who’d offered help readjusting to life with a mouth. He didn’t miss the utterly astounded look on the Psychiatrist face, those eyebrows shooting up his forehead.  
“W-why… yes!” Rung grinned, so happy that finely, FINELY! Someone remembered his name! And it was Optimus Prime of all people. “You know your probably the only Mech that’s ever remembered my name? The times I’ve had to remind people!”

“I think you and I can sympathize with each other there. It does get tiring when you have to keep reminding people what to call you.” The ex-Prime chuckled deeply. “You almost want to walk around with a name badge on.” His smile only grew with the delightful sound of Rungs melodic laughter.

“Oh yes! I even once toyed with the idea of getting someone to carve it into my plating and just pointing to it every time I met anyone!” The bot admitted with his own chortle. Rung gentle laughter made the big bots spark flutter, a long forgotten tingling feeling he’d push aside for centuries now barged its way into his mind. A feeling he hadn’t allowed himself to feel during his Autobot leadership. 

How had Optimus never come across this mech again in four million years? It didn’t really matter because he was considering doing something he hadn’t done in a very long time. He wasn’t an important leader now. He wasn’t responsible for thousands of lives and the fate of his entire species. Optimus could now afford to indulge himself in an evening of pleasant company if he wanted…. Take the time to get to know someone just because he found them attractive and interesting… and maybe perhaps… something more? The thought of a possibly (If brief) liaison with this stunning mech got his engines revving. 

“Forgive me Rung, but I have something to ask you.” Optimus said, clearing his intakes.  
“And what would that be, Orion?” The psychiatrist asked curiously. The big bot smirked behind his mask and lent on the table, extending his EM filed to lightly brush against the smaller mech.  
“Well… It’s what’s an utter knock out like you, doing in a far fling, gear clogging oil joint like this all alone, humm?” The large mech purred in that deep, sumptuous, audio overloading baritone of his that he knew made bots go weak at the knees. 

No in their right mind one could deny that the former Prime had the most orgasmic of vocals, Both powerful and commanding while being gentle. The Lost light crew could only watch on in stunned silence. Not quite believing what had just happened. That was a pick up line. Optimus Prime used a Primus dammed pickup line on Run, it was not at all subtle…but more bizarrely… to everyone’s horror… Rung responded to it.

“Oh my goodness!” The psychiatrist laughed somewhat shyly, ducking his helm a little. Not needing to see, understand the formers leaders intentions, he could hear it in his voice and sense it in his EM field. Rung was absolutely… flattered! Optimus was a one of a kind bot. Legendary. To catch his optic was indeed no small feat.  
“You have a very infectious laugh.” Orion chuckled brightly, his own handsome face beaming behind his mask. “And look at that… you have a beautiful smile to match too. You’re really the whole package aren’t you?”

“Oh stop it! No I haven’t!” Rung giggled, shaking his helm and waving his servo in a shooing motion. It only made Optimus’s grin more and try his luck further.   
“It’s true! I didn’t get to see you smile last time we met. It wasn’t a very formal situation. It’s a very real shame, but now I’ve seen it… I’m going to compare every smile to yours form now on.”  
“You are far to gracious Orion. You better stop though, you’ll make my helm pop from all these lovely comments.” The Pail orange mech smiled bashfully up at the blue and red blobs in his vision.

“Has no one ever told you this before Rung?” the former Prime asked, sounding truly amazed.  
“Not to my recollection.” The doctor shook his helm with a pout.  
“Then I am honoured to be the first. But tell me, you seem awfully alone here in this booth by yourself. Are you here with anyone?” The big mech asked, fishing to see if he was available.  
“Oh no, just me.” Rung answered. “But I’m alright. I have my models to keep me entertained. From time to time, I come down here to work on them and have a drink. I like the atmosphere.”

“Then may I ask, if you wouldn’t mind of course, if I could join you?” The truck asked smoothly. “I promise not to get in your way, but I would love the opportunity to watch you put the models together and keep you company? I did so used to enjoy watching Ratchet as he worked on patients. I’ve always had a fascination with the way some mechs can do such complicated and delicate things with their servos.”  
“Well now I am well and truly flattered Orion. I’m no way near as skilled as he is… This is just… silly fun really.” Rung said with a nonchalant shrug. 

“Nonsense! Anyone with enough patients to puts these together must have very fine servo motor control and dexterity. It takes a skill big bots like me will never have.” The former prime sighed, his words very true. He did envy bots who could do such fine craftsmanship. Rung felt heat colouring his plating as he smiled to himself, feeling a warmth curling all around his body. He was never very good at excepting compliments… at least not so many in such a short space of time. It was nice… especially coming from someone he admired.

“So, may I join you then?” Optimus asked hopefully.  
“Well,” Rung chewed his bottom lip for a moment, his optics cast to the side as he thought it over. Orion wasn’t part of the Lost Light crew. He wasn’t a patient of his and he wouldn’t be staying long enough for him to potentially become one either. So… he guessed it would be alright to be a little more informal with him. Besides, when would he ever get the chance to just be in such an impressive mechs company? Rung then licked his lips (which didn’t go unnoticed or unappreciated by the big bot) and said slowly. “How about you buy me a drink first and…We’ll see what happens, hum?” 

A whole horde of marauding pirates could have boarded the ship right then and they would have gone unchallenged as every mech in the bar stalled in utter dismay. Rung. Mister I-am-oblivious-to-all-and -every-form-of-flirtation Rung… just got chatted up by none other than Optimus Prime… and fell for it! He was drinking it up! The crew of the ship could only watch as the truck bot straightened with a deep resounding chuckle, his optics crinkling in mirth.

“I see… I better make it a good drink then to impress you and win your favour.” He concluded.  
“Yes, you better had.” Rung teased with a smirk. Optimus turned to make his way to the bar where Bluestreak was standing with wide optics awe. As he left, they all saw Rung giggling quietly to himself, looking elated and doing a little wriggly happy seat dance. He seemed very pleased with himself. Much to the despair of the other bots present.

“I don’t believe it.” Rodimus said staring blankly at the mech and shaking his helm.  
“You know I never would have seen that coming.” Skids commented, quite impressed with the formers Primes skilful infiltration.  
“I just don’t believe it!” Roddy repeated, looking like he was about to cry. The spoiler on his back drooping low.  
“Smooth talking aft-fragger…” Whirl spat. “I salute him!”  
“I gotta say, I didn’t even think Optimus knew how to flirt like that.” Ratchet snorted, nocking back more of his drink. “Last time I heard him try he was terrible. Made me wanna apologize for him.”

“I-I-I just…. I DON’T BELIEVE IT!” the hot rod cried, practically throwing himself onto the table, nearly knocking over drinks.  
“Whoa! Easy there Captain.” First Aid said, grabbing and raising his drink away before the flaying mech could spill it.  
“It’s ju- he- I- All the time! I use pick up lines all the time!” The red and gold mech whined “And nothing! I get nothing form him! Zippo! Zilch! Nadda! But Optimus?! Optimus comes on board and in five minuets he’s weaselled his way in! Dropped the most cliché line ever! Flirts absolutely shamelessly-”

“And you know all about shameless flirting don’t you.” Ultra Magnus said dryly casting a sidelong glance at his commander.  
“-Now he’s buying him dinks and making him do-do- do happy fidgety seat dances!” He raged, scowling murderously as The large blue and red truck made his way back to Rung and slipped into the seat next to him. Everyone saw the brilliant smile on the pail Orange mechs face as the two chinked their Energon containers and began talking. All felt a little put out… but none more so then their captain apparently…

“It’s no f-a-a-a-i-i-i-r!” Rodimus whined miserably, like a teenager denied having his friends come round. Swerve was on a round of collecting empty containers when he overhear the exchange and spoke up.  
“Well, hay c’on guys! Let’s all be honest here! If OP came up to any of us and started giving us the ‘how you doin’?” Swerve said, mimicking a human actors voice, giving a grin and the double pointy fingers.“ I mean, come on, we’d all melt into a pile of goo too, am I right?” 

Everyone around the table was silent for a moment…

No one could really argue that…. They all would go giddy and weak for Optimus Prime too… they couldn’t blame rung for doing so too…

“Primus dame him and his sexy ‘come to my berth’ voice!” Rodimus scowled, pouting so hard you could hang a tapestry form it. “I’ve change my mind! I can’t wait till he goes!”


	9. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lost lighters go to a club... Rung gets into a little trouble he needs help getting out of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original request i got through Tumblr...
> 
> "I know you're going through a lot but I got prompt that I'd thought you'd like. How about the lost lighters go to a bar/club like they did when they had human avatars but they're just going there as their normal selves. but it turns out there are some other Cybertronians there. the crew isn't paying attention and rung gets up to try to get another drink but the other Cybertronians spot his pretty face and try to make him hang out with them and it's up to the lost lighters to save him." – Anon
> 
> I know its been a ridiculously long time coming... but as i said, the last year was rubbish and i'm only now just getting my crap together. 
> 
> if it was your request, i hope this is what you were looking for!

The club was teeming with life, but not as over crowded as they thought it would be…

The Lost Light had made a quick stop at a trade planet for supplies and subsequently Rodimus had given the crew some shore leave. Never knowing when they’d be able to stop, he was keen to take any advantage of fun he could. Upon searching the local information net for interesting places to go, Whirl found that this particular establishment catered for Both Cybernetic and Organic life. 

With a name like ‘Soft steel’ it was unsurprising that it turned out to be a kink bar. Where biological and mechanical beings came together for mutual ‘Appreciation’. Yet, even if it’s clearly catering for a particular sexual fetish, the reviews on this place were by far the best and also boasted to be the safest. Something which Ultra Magnus was adamant about whenever a group of them went out together. Tonight even more so…. As they had a practically blinded ships Psychiatrist in toe. 

Rung wanted to go down to the Club with the others, intrigued by the whole subculture of this particular desire. He wanted a change of atmosphere and the cocktail list for mechanoids looked very inviting. Magnus agreed to let he come, but only on the condition that Rung promised that he’d stay close to SCO. So That The larger mech could keep an optic on him, help Rung when he needed and he could make sure the short sighted mech wouldn’t get lost. It had nothing to do with it meaning that Ultra Magnus would be able to sit close to the smaller handsome bot all evening… keep him company… be able to put his arm protectively around him… maybe… if Rung wanted… a dance?

Back in the present, most of the Lost Lighters were having a wonderful time. The bar turning out to be far better than any of them had expected. The décor was light, in shades of soft pink, light blue and minty green. The lights were then expected but still dark enough for the fantastic strobe a laser light show to play arose the metal and skin of the happy patrons. The atmosphere just right, easy, good time vibes wafting around like intoxicatingly sweet perfume. Bringing a smile to everyone’s face. Every being in the building was here to have a good time, relax and have fun. Even Ultra Magnus was satisfied with the security…

Whirl, Skids, Tailgate, Chromedome and Rewind were dancing up a storm. Ratchet showing the younger bots just how it was done. With well practiced, outrageous moves. The good doctor was receiving a lot of cheers all round, particularly from the group of organics he was partly showing off to. Cyclonus and Drift were sitting in a cubical, observing with a careful optic on the other patrons as they went about their evening. 

The pair sipped their drinks in silence, under the guise of wall flowers the two covertly watched certain bots with great interest. The horned mech keen optics watching little Tailgate with well concealed fondness. Secretly turning to mush as the little marshmallow boogied. Drift on the other hand, watched Ratchet with such an obvious desperate longing it made Cyclonus roll his eyes and want to throttle the former Decepticon. He wanted to just snap at Drift and tell him to go out there and just dance with the Doctor already! But he kept his lips sealed. After all he wasn’t any better than the poor bot, his stubborn warriors pried preventing him from joining the minibot on the floor. The two shared a knowing look, nodded to each other and went back to watching the ‘crowd’.

Ratchet was now doing what looked like the Tango with a laughing violet skinned arboreal Xindi. Her wild fur-like hair flying as she was whipped around by the medic. Trailcutter was engaged in a drinking contest with a reptilian alien in a sparkly tunic, compound eye’s and actually looked to be losing. Swerve was chatting up a storm with a pretty Female Amatherian. A humanoid Species, blue stripy skin, pink hair, four arms and a tail. The mini bot was telling her all about his epic and exaggerated adventures, big smile on his face and hands gesturing vividly. She was clearly eating up every single word. Looking at the sturdy white and red minibot with swooning eyes… all 6 of them.

Whirl, like always, wasn’t far from trouble. He was now trying to impress a crowd by attempting to balance a try of drinks on his claw… Magnus could see where this was going to end. He didn’t think everyone would appreciate being chucked out of the club so early in the evening. Especially since everyone seemed to be having such a good time. Magnus decided to intervene before things got ugly and broken.

“Wait here Rung, I’ll be right back.” He informed the Physiatrist with a massive yet gentle hand on his shoulder. “I have to undertake some preventative measures.”  
“Oh, Okay.”  
“Will you be alright?” the Large mech asked.  
“Yes, yes. You go.” Rung said cheerfully and shooed him with a wave of his hand. The slender mech watched the massive blue blob of colour disappear and the bot let of a slow sigh.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t having a good time. Just, not as good as he thought he’d have. Without his glasses and his poor vision, there wasn’t much he could see. Though the music was rather good and the cocktails didn’t disappoint. He just wished he could move around and dance with everyone. He didn’t want to risk going out on the floor. Not with the clumsy luck he’d been having recently.

Maguns had been wonderful, keeping him company. They’d chatted, talked about music, other venues they’d visited and all the random small talk one did to pass the time. The Tyrest officer described the surrounding for the blinded bot with great detail, which Rung was thankful for, read the offered cocktail list for him and even brought him drinks. The orange and white mech, although knew it was for his own good, and was very, very grateful for Magnus’s diligent attention. He was a little fed up of being ‘spark sat’. 

For Pit sake he was old enough to look after himself! And though he tried he couldn’t help but become frustrated at his lack of independence. He downed his drink in annoyance, he couldn’t wait till the micro fractures healed and his glasses were fixed. After a few minuets of looking into a now empty glass, and Magnus not having returned, the slender mech gave a huff and slid out form the booth. He was quite capable of at least getting himself a drink. Rung looked around, squinting to try and decipher where to go. He saw the glowing vats of fuel above the bar, much like at Swerves. He was sure that had been the direction Magnus had gone to get Drinks.

Being as carful as he could, he walked steadily towards the crowded bar. Tuning his remaining sensors up to their fullest so he could be as aware of what was happening around him as possible. He was pleased with himself when he finely reached the bar and found a unoccupied spot to wait and be served. He stood listening to the music and tapping away to the beat.

He jumped a mile off the floor when he felt a hand brush down his flank, letting out a startled cry as he whirled round in panic.

“Whoa! Hay there Cutie,” A rough voice spoke, “A’m Sorry, didn’t mean ter startle ya.” Rung could just make out the talking face of a mech standing beside him. Big, with red plating, his dark grey servos raised in an apologetic manner. Even if he couldn’t see, the psychiatrist could tell that he wasn’t Cybertronian from his EM field, but another species of Cybernetic life form. Once his spark stopped trying to escape form his chest, Rung relaxed a little.  
“No, no. It’s alright, my fault really.” Rung smiled softly, feeling a little foolish for reacting so hysterically to a simple touch. “No harm done.”

“Glad ta hear that.” The deep voiced bot chuckled. “Last thing ah want is ter scare ya off.”  
“The big lugnuts good at that!” Chimed a laughing voice, a taller being sitting beside the mech, Rung could see he was organic, his yellowish skin, bright and garish to even his blurry eye’s. “So what’s a nice bot like you doing all on his lonesome in a place like this?”

“Oh, I’m not on my own, I came with friends.” Rung explained. “We’re just here for a nice night out.”   
“Well, waddaya know! Same here.” The yellow skinned alien cried brightly.  
“Where are ya Friends now?” The red mech asked.  
“Ah… well… they are…,” The slender mech cast his optics in the area he’d come from. He found he had no hope of identifying any of his crewmates in the frenzied shifting sea of coloured splotches. Everything far too fuzzy to even try and guess.

“What’s the matter?” The organic asked.  
“I er… can’t see them at the moment…” Rung sighed, thinking why he even bothered to look in the first place. He knew he had no hope of spotting anyone… and easily missed the shifty look that passed between the two beings at the bar.

“Tell ya what, let me make my clumsiness up to ya. Le’me buy ya a drink.” The mech offered with a smile.  
“Well, thank you very much for the kind offer, but there is no need.” Rung smiled politely.  
“Sure there is! I have ta make my mistake up ter ya. An’ hay, we can keep ya company while ya wait fer ya friends.” He suggested, sliding off the stool and patting it invitingly.   
“Really, that’s very nice of you to offer, but I can’t. I should try to find them. They’ll get worried.”

“Hay, come on now, Bright eye’s. What’s tha harm?” he mech tried,   
“Yeah we don’t bite.” The yellow skinned being said sweetly.  
“Look, I’m suer ya friends ain’t gonna mind nun you bein’ over here with us.”  
“I get the feeling they would…” Rung muttered to himself. Knowing how protective of him the crew were. “No, no thank you, I’m really fine.”  
“Aw! Now Don’t be silly! We’re just trying to make a new friend.” The red bot chuckled. Rung started to step back to make his getaway.

“I know, but I am sorry, I really can’t. I need t-”  
“Whoa, whoa!” The Red plated mech cried, grabbing Rungs slender arm a little too roughly for his liking and pulling him closer. Manoeuvring Rung between him and his Organic friend. “Now look, come on, Cutie. Don’t be rude now. We’re just trying ter be friendly is all. Tell ya what, how’s ‘bout ya just have one drink with us,” the mech purred lowly. An iciness under the warmth. “One drink… an’ maybe… we can… get ter know each other a little better.”  
“Yeah… more… intimate like.” The organics voice spoke up behind him in a unsettling tone. The other laughing at his meaning. “We’re not so bad once you get to know us. And we have some Friends around here too. They’d just love to meet you.”  
“Yeah, Bright eye’s. We’re all real friendly. Don’t ya wanna be friendly back?” 

The alarm bells that had been starting to ring in his head turned into full blast sirens. Rung looked down at the large hand holding his arm, then back up. Seeing the burred and detail less faces either side of him in such a threatening and oppressive manner. He didn’t have to see, because he could feel their eye’s sweeping over him with hungry intention. Rungs would have been a fool if wasn’t panicked. He knew exactly what they were after and what they were suggesting. It was like something out of a hideous nightmare… but luckily for him… he was awake… and he wasn’t by any means alone. So he merely smiled sweetly up at the leering duo.

“Well… gentleman… since you put it like that… I suppose I have just one thing to say.” Rung sighed, dramatically.  
“oh? Which is?” The red mech chuckled, under the false impression that the smaller mech had given up.  
“Well actually… I have a few things,” The Orange and white bot took a large intake of air and let rip.

“HEEEEEEEELP! GET YOUR BLASTED HANDS OFF ME!!” Rung screamed, as loudly as his vocaliser could manage. Causing the two predators to jump and heads of surrounding patrons to turn. Yes it wasn’t the most dignified way of getting out of the situation… but it worked wonderfully, because within seconds they were surrounded by Lost Lighters. Very pissed off lost lighters. Rungs would-be ‘friends’ were outnumbered and clearly so outmatched it was laughable. The psychiatrist had never been so relieved to see the familiar splotches and shapes of colour in his life.

“I think he wants you to let go.” Rodimus said, folding his arms and narrowing his eye’s.  
“If I were you guys, I’d do it quickly.” Whirl hissed, “That is, if you wanna keep your hand attached.” He clacked his pincers loudly for emphasis.  
“Then may I suggest you take your patronage elsewhere.” Ultra Magnus said in a booming voice, stomping up and leaning down into the pairs faces. An intimidating sight radiating power and command. “I do not think your behaviour is welcome in this establishment.”

“Hay! We ain’t done nothing wrong!”  
“No? Is Harassing someone who clearly do not wish your attention, not an offence on this world? ”  
“You guys don’t know what the frell your talking about!” The yellow skinned alien snarled. Trying to be tough in the face of inevitable defeat.  
“Hummmm, I don’t know guys. Seems to me these two are a little dim. I think they need to be taught some manners.” Swerve said, making a show of cracking the joints in his servos. The young woman he was with actually squealed in glee and swoon.

They were not armed, the club didn’t allow for patrons to be, but the Autobots were skilled warriors. Fighting hand to hand was as seconded nature to them as Transforming. The two harassers had no chance against the crew. They were wise enough to know when they were outmatched. The burly red mech let go of Rungs arm with little too much force.

“Whatever,” The mech spat. “He’s not worth it. The little skank properly your dirty little frig toy anyway.”  
“Yeah, bet they’ve all had a go…” The organic laughed. At which the entire crew of the lost light became enraged, their plating flaring. Making them look bigger and their engines revving hard in anger. An intimidating sight and sound that made everyone step back.  
“YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN SLAGGERS?!” Whirl roared.

The two screeched in fear as they were charged by the group of Cybertronians and legged it to the exit as fast as their legs could carry them. But it was a bluff charge and the Autobots stopped short of coming to near them, reluctantly letting the pair scarper. The mechs laughed at their cowardice. 

“YEAH! that’s right! You better Run! LUBE GUZZLERS!” Rewind spat.  
“RUN FOREST! RUN!” Swerve yelled after them, causing a few laughs form the others.  
“AND DONOT DARKEN THIS ASTABLISHMENT AGAIN!” Magnus ordered in his most authoritative and booming voice. As soon as they were out of sight the Autobots calmed down and their attention was now souly focused on the psychiatrist.

“Rung?!” Tailgate cried, running up to the slender bot, little hands taking The taller mechs in his to make sure he was alright. Ratchet Coming quickly to his side and giving him the once over.  
“You alright there Eyebrows?” Skids asked, concern deep in his voice.  
“Yes, yes. I’m alright. Thanks to all of you.” He smiled up at them.

“I thought I said to stay where you were?” Magnus said, Rung could hear the frown of disapproval in his voice.  
“I know, I’m sorry. I just wanted to get a drink.” He explained sheepishly.  
“I’ll get you one.” Rodimus said placing a strong, comforting hand on his shoulder. “Go sit back with Magnus, we’ll make sure no one else bothers you.”  
“That sounds lovely.” Rung sighed. 

The slender mech let himself be led by Tailgate, who was still holding his hand, to a new booth. The group of Lost lighters following , all now focusing their attention on the handsome bot. A few went back to dancing, but most decided to stay close and keep the mech company. Rodimus set about getting drinks orders in (Ordering large jugs of cocktails and shots for everyone) The table soon became a hive of chatter and laughter. Rung being right in the centre of it all. 

Everyone, that was apart from Swerve, who was being fussed and cooed over by his own adoring fangirl. She was currently smothering him in kisses and telling him how brave he was. The little minibot was lapping it up.

As the Lost lighters started up a jolly chorus of ‘The power of love’, Rung thought to himself… Perhaps being Spark sat wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
